The guilt of Lola Loud
by Agnes Marie IN-NFT
Summary: My name is Lola Loud. Ninth of eleven children, the most beautiful, narcissistic, manipulative and blah, blah, blah. Sure is what you know about me. That's true... or it was years ago. Things happened and now we are appart, but that's not the worst: Three years ago I destroyed my brother's future. And now, I have to protect what's left of it. I have to. It's my fault, it's my duty.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! An amateur translation of one of my stories.**

**I kind of give up on the "To be a Loud again" one 'cause I have a looot to translate to catch up the original one, so it´s gone.**

**Anyway, hope you like this one.**

**Loud House is from it's owners**

**EDIT. I tried to fix grammar a bit. Hopefully, it should be easier to read. **

* * *

Prologue

.

-... And the Miss Charismatic crown goes for... Lola Loud!

The crowd applauds enthusiastically as the twelve-year-old girl smiled from ear to ear, waving at the audience while walking to her prize, ignoring the jealous glares of some other competitors.

-Go for it, Lola!- Her father's cry makes her look at him for a second, sighing again with relief since he was wearing the decent dark gray suit and not the awful green one that he liked so much.

Finally, at the front, her smile never disappeared while the winner sash and tiara (which would go straight to her collection) were placed on her.

-Congratulations Lola, Do you have something to say to the crowd?- asked the presenter with a smile. Lola beamed her perfect smile in a kind gesture.

\- I am flattered to be the chosen one. I'm profoundly grateful for this achievement; it means a lot to me - she lied blatantly and unnoticed.

People keep applauding and after that stupid contest song played again, with the exit of the participants and the absolute winner, the pageant ended.

Behind scenes, Lola's smile changed from a kind to an arrogant one, wandering the place like the owner, passing by the other contestants and leaving an aura of terror on her way.

.

* * *

In case you're one of those idiots who live under a rock, my name is Lola Loud.

You will recognize me as the ninth of the eleven children of the Loud marriage, the noisiest family of Royal Woods, and also as the most beautiful and promising aspirants to Miss America ever born, as well, an intelligent young girl who knows how to succeed in everything she desires without causing any kind of problems.

Not to mention my impeccable grades, product of my determined efforts, my appropriate and pleasant attitude that has allowed me so many friends and more than anything, having a large family to support me at any times.

It all rings a bell, doesn't it?

One would think my life is perfect.

Well, you have no idea how wrong you are, philistine.

To begin with, there's no longer a Loud marriage. My parents divorced and divided the kids according to their tastes, leaving me with no one but Luan's freak-ness, stinking Lynn, the eccentric Lisa and Lincoln.

Lori is also on our side, but being an adult at the moment everything happened; nobody takes her into account.

And if you are interested to know about my "beloved mother"… she took the others and fled town, cutting off all communication with our Father and us, to never be seen again. At the first week, not less.

Second, we no longer live in Royal Woods. We moved two years ago to Crystal Lake, a growing city that retains nothing to the name, but is close enough to a good tourist spot to let it go.

The reason of the moving was simple: Dad was asked to be manager of a new Aloha Comrade position at the site and immediately accepted, since after... that, we were in bankrupt. Presently I live in a delightful house, but that doesn't add yet.

Third, my attitude is neither pleasant nor perfect. When I desire something is at that moment and nothing and no one will stand in my way to succeed.

If is needed to bait, blackmail, threaten, bribe, cheat or anything else I will do it, of course, without losing my perfect little girl appearance. I have a reputation to uphold, you know?

Many people don't like it, but is what works for me and must admit, what I'm best at.

Fourth, although Im always surrounded by other popular girls and companions of acceptable reputation... I have no friends. Not out of my family, anyway.

Everyone fears or respects me, and that's enough fo me. Being honest, at times, it could be relatively lonely, but sometimes you can't have everything in life.

And last, but no least... I'm most likely in the top ten of the worst sisters, relatives or anything related to that topic in the history of mankind. Lana says I'm overreacting and shouldn't think about it like that, but can't accept her words...

After all... How many 8-year-old Girls have already managed to ruin their own brother's life? It had been three years but…

I can't forget.

* * *

.

-I manage to record everything this time - Lynn Sr. smiled as he drove his new BMW looking at Lola at a red light. You were phenomenal, as always.

Lola, now dressed in a long pink shirt with a sparkly crown, black Legging with crystals, pink gloves and pink Nike sneakers, rolled her eyes as her father's returned to the road.

-It was nothing. Those girls couldn't even reach my heels. - Lola cleaned her glove with little importance. - But I won't deny this is one of the most beautiful tiaras I've ever won. It definitely goes straight on the shelf. - She accepted, looking at her reflection with a well pleased smile.

-Whatever you Say, sweetheart. And speaking of... Are you sure you do not want to go celebrate it somewhere? Once the meeting is over, we can have some of that "arabesque chicken" that you like so much. I'm sure Debbie would enjoy it. Meantime, you could take a walk around the mall and bought whatever you want.

-Thank you, Daddy, but I'm terribly exhausted. - explained Lola leaning against the door for dramatic effect. - I'll get home and request Lincoln to make me Earl Grey and some light snacks before I go to bed… Well, after taking a long bath. That girl Katty put on some thrift store perfume that really smells like a dead cat.

-Yes, we smelled it in the audience. - His father accepted by frowning his nose. Before long they stopped, and Lola, kissing her father's cheek as a goodbye, grasped her things to get out of the car. - See you later, sweetheart. Say hello to Lincoln. - And with that, he drives away.

Lola kept smiling prettily until she turned around to look at her house.

Two floors, modern style; painted a soft sky color with white and blue details with a beautifully tended garden. And a garage also closed to view, keeping the Mercedes that his father had in it for emergencies.

-Stupid reason. - buffed Lola taking out her phone to send a message as she walked to the door. The girls unlock it and turn around to properly close, seconds before being embraced from behind with such affection that she felt all negativity and "Lolacity" abandoning her. Lola turned around to return the gesture with glee. - Hello there, Lincoln.

-Lola! - grinned the boy looking at her with a smile from ear to ear, embracing a patch-up white and gray stuffed Bunny that looked more akin with Lucy's taste. Lincoln wore a simple orange shirt with long sleeves and high collar, as well as comfortable gray cloth pants. He was barefoot. - Tea?

-Please and thank you. Also prepare some extra and apple slices. Make another one for yourself. I'll take it on the terrace. - Lincoln nodded and went to the kitchen to carry out the order as Lola climbed the stairs, her gaze wandering for a second at her brother before keep going her way.

Upstairs she found herself in a small, beautifully decorated room under a huge window that left the backyard and the private swimming pool in plain sight. Lola ignored the already familiar sight and went down a hallway to the right, to a door that could parallel to her old room back at Royal Woods.

Without hesitation she opened it and found herself in her own pink territory, full of luxuries that would make a real princess weep and scream with envy.

It wasn't for nothing that she was Dad's little girl.

With a fast place, Lola threw her things on the bed and walk straight to one of her pictures, a giant size print of a front page of some children's fashion magazine.

Lola took the necklace she wore and aligned it with the matching one of the image, opening a complete secret vault filled from top to bottom with pushed toys of the most magnificent animals in the animal kingdom.

Lola smiled as she appreciates them, but her gaze settled on the one thing that was not a stuffed animal in that place: A very bad wrapped gift in orange and black aces paper.

Compared to the whole room… It was horrendous.

Lola took a breath to calm her at such aberration to aesthetics and took it carefully, closing the vault behind her just as her phone rang. The girl grunted and stopped to inspect it, smiling immediately at the message before running to the front door.

As she expected, there was a girl dressed in blue shorts with big pockets, high socks, black sneakers, a gray red coat tied at the waist and a navy dirty shirt with a painted toad in front.

And the red cap of course. Lana never went anywhere without it.

-You got it? - They said at the same time before showing what they had, Lola the ill-wrapped gift and Lana a closed box.

The animal lover raised an eyebrow when she saw the monstrosity in her twins hand.

-Don't even ask about it - Lola snarled letting her in the house.

-Not to offend you, Lols, but Lily could have done a way better job. - Lola snarled at her again and Lana just laughed, elbowing her twin. - Relax, tiger, I'm just kidding.

-Very funny.

-Obviously, so… Where is he? - Lana asked, looking around.

-In the kitchen, making tea. - Lana frowned and looked at Lola accusingly. The girl raised a hand. - He offered and I identify an excellent opportunity to surprise him. Plus, we need something to drink.

-Why I'm unsurprised… - murmured her sister, stretching herself and almost dropping the box in the process.- Hehe... Well, let's go!

And like she owned the place, Lana went to the kitchen without waiting for Lola.

Lola sighed at her lack of manners, but immediately smiled at what they were devising to execute.

The kitchen was a huge place worthy of a chef, illuminated by the natural light of a large glass window, an exit to the courtyard and another to the garage, being painted in a contrast of yellow, red and green somewhat unmarked.

Inside it, Lincoln, having left the stuffed rabbit on the breakfast table, was working with the teapot as he hummed "Bibibidi babidi bu", bobbing his head to the rhythm.

Lana approached and deposited her box near the rabbit, standing a bit away from any furniture before clearing her throat. Lincoln didn't notice it at first, but the second he did, a huge smile appeared on his face.

-Lana! - and immediately he ran to embrace her in the same way he did with Lola earlier.

The girl in question just arrived and, like a good spectator, she sat down at the table, hiding her box from view by putting it behind the stuffed animal.

-Good to see you too, Lincoln...- laughed Lana, returning the embrace with equal force. Lincoln giggled and raised her from the ground. - Hey! Not fair!

Their moment was interrupted by the whistle of the teapot, Lincoln letting go of Lana carefully before going to attend it, leaving the girl sighing.

-Perfect butler, right?- Lana commented with apparent annoyance in her voice. Lola looked down with regret, making her feel bad. - I'm sorry, Lola.

-It doesn't matter. It's... my fault. - Lana opened her mouth to correct it, but knowing her stubborn twin; she merely shook her head and sat down in front of Lola.

-You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

-It's the best I can perform. -

The discussion ended there because Lincoln arrived with a tray of four cups with their plates, a teapot, a sugar bowl, some cream and three delicate saucers with perfectly peeled apple slices. The boy places it between the two of them before beginning to serve while humming some other Disney song.

Lola's tea was black with two of sugars, Lana's tea with cream and three sugars, while Lincoln's own tea was half cream and half tea with four sugars. The last cup of classic black tea was placed in front of the stuffed rabbit.

The two sisters, already used to the questionable action from their brother, drank their tea immediately under Lincoln's watchful eye.

-Delicious/Perfect - said both of them at the same time, making Lincoln smile again. He sat down and took his cup with both hands to drink.

Or at least he was going to, because Lincoln noticed for the first time Lana's box in the middle of the table. The boy looked at it curiously and pointed while looking at his sisters. Lola and Lana looked at each other as the accomplices they were.

-Lincoln. - Lola called with a certain solemnity, but at the same time as if she was talking to a little boy. - Today Lana and I wanted to surprise you, because is a very special day... Do you know what it is?

Lincoln shook his head.

-Want to know? - asked now Lana. The boy nodded excitedly. The two sisters looked at each other again before opening the box and showing a little chocolate cake with... some kind of Pokémon drawn with M&M, under the title…

-Happy Birthday Lincoln! - The girls congratulated with a wide smile, although Lola was trying to contain a laugh at the terrible drawing and Lana's was a little embarrassed for the same reason.

Lincoln looked at them in surprise before pointing at himself confused. They both nodded, and he pointed to the cake before pointing to himself again. They nodded again. After a couple more repeats, Lincoln smiled and clapped happily.

That was Lana cue to take out a candle and matches, lighting the cake while Lola put a hidden birthday hat on Lincoln's head, both girls singing the typical joyful chorus.

-Now, make a wish! - Smiled Lola when they finished. Lincoln nodded and blew immediately the candle, smiling at his sisters. They smiled at him too.

-With that done… Now we made room for the cake... - Lana called as she gathered the apples from all the plates and devoured them in a gulp. Her siblings looked at her with annoyance. - What? We needed the plates.

-Whatever. Do you want cake, Lincky? - Lincoln smiled at Lola before getting up and going to the kitchen, returning with a knife to cut the dessert and another small plate.

Lana looked at the stuffed bunny for a second.

-Uhmm... Lincoln, I don't think Hari likes cake... - Her brother shook his head in annoyance and pointed the Knife at the bunny. - All right, but a small piece, okay? - Lincoln smiled and nodded, cutting the cake and serving the pieces on each plate.

-Hmm... Box mix? - Lola smiled after nibbling it, accepting the exaggerated sweetness of the frosting with M&M that manage to cover the taste of the cake itself.

-And cooked on the toaster oven. - Lana accepted proudly before frowning. - I however don't understand mom's fear of letting me use the normal one. Come on, She allows me repair vehicles three times… No, six times bigger than me since I was four. But letting me use the oven? Too dangerous, even deadly.

-At least they allow you use the kitchen unsupervised. Dad won't let me prepare anything but fruit salad. - complained Lola, levelling her eyes.

-Lola, you made the blender explode. - Lincoln nodded to Lana's words, making Lola frown. Lana laughed at her attitude, seizing a gigantic piece of cake and savoring it before continuing. - By the way, congratulations. - Lola looked at her confused and Lana pointed her fork at the girls head, where she still wore the winning tiara. - Anything to say this time?

-Where do I start? First, do you remember Katty Levin, that brunette from your class?- Lana nodded obviously with a raised eyebrow. - Well, she's done the most bizarre thing in the world...

They keep talking until the cake vanished from its container (and from a certain stuffed animal dish that left the sisters a little nervous for a couple of minutes).

Once finished, Lincoln tried to stand to clean everything up, but Lola halted him with a gesture.

-Wait, Lincoln; we still have another surprise for you. - She said, making their brother sat again curious, Lana leaving the space in front of them clean.

Lola smiled at that and relocated the rabbit, leaving the gift in plain sight. Lincoln repeated the same thing as with the cake, jumping in his seat this time when they place the gift in front of him.

After glancing at both of them for permission, the boy began unfolding the wrapper carefully, taking his time so the tape and paper wouldn't get damaged.

-You have to wrap it like that...

-At least it looks better than your Pokémon...

-It was Lincoln...

-Oh...-

The two looked at each other without knowing what to say until a sigh of surprise came from Lincoln captured their attention.

The boy had, finally, opened the gift, which contained two drawing booklets, two especial edition comics of Ace Savy and Princess Pony, a kit of 48-colour pencils and another set of sepia shaded ones.

Lincoln took each gift with astonishment, and his sisters couldn't help but smile at his surprise with a bit of grief.

Out of nowhere Lincoln rose and hugged his sisters in their seats, making them inadvertently stand up and throw away the chairs, but no one cared.

They didn't take long to return the gesture and stayed like that for a very extended time, each one appreciating the moment they had between them, silently begging for it to last forever...

But, as someone say, all good things must come to an end, and in this case it was the sound of the garage door opening that call quits to the whole celebration.

The three siblings were surprised and Lincoln smiled before walking toward the sound, being stopped by an extremely frightened Lana.

-Uhmm... Sorry Linc, but I have to go. - she said in a hurry. The boy looked sad. -I promise to come later, but... - Lana place a finger to her lips, asking for a secret. Lincoln nodded and imitated her. Lana smiled and gave him a quick hug before taking his gifts and other evidence of her presence, including her cup of tea and her plate — I will take this to his room and go out through the window — she hurriedly informed Lola. - See you in class.

-See you. - Lola whispered, squeezing her arm for a second before her twin ran away.

She followed Lana to the kitchen entrance; just in time to witness her disappear into the hallway leading to the laundry. She managed to detect the sound of a bedroom door opening at the same time a car one closed, so Lola just sighed and turned around.

Grabbing her tea, she sits by the table while Lincoln waited by the garage kitchen's door, which opened a second after showing no other than the Loud Father.

-And here they are! - Smiled the man before letting pass a gorgeous woman with straight blond hair and a excellent figure who falsely smiled at him. Lola drowned the grunt in her throat at her sight. The father continued. - Look Lola, I know you said no the dinner, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem if we all celebrated your victory at home with Debbie.

-I'm your girlfriend, Linny, it shouldn't be a problem - laughed the woman, kissing him on the lips. Lola had to resist the immediate urge to vomit. Debora didn't seem to notice and solely looked at Lincoln with fake surprise. - And here's little Lincky! Nice hat, you sure were ready to the party, weren't you? - Lincoln nodded smiling, and she caressed his hair with a odd look on her eyes. - What a good boy you are...

Lola frowned and got up immediately, drawing attention to her.

-Dinner here It's a brilliant idea, Daddy, but could we wait a bit? Lincoln and I were having a... tea celebration party with Hari, and you comprehend how he gets with these things - she ended by pointing to the creepy-looking Bunny, causing both the father and the woman shiver since its lifeless eyes seem to be locked on them.

Lincoln didn't follow what was happening but nodded to his sister's words anyway.

-W-Well, no problem, sweetheart... As long as you finish soon. - accepted their father before looking at the woman. - Can you help me with the packages, honey?

-Of course, darling. - Debora smiled following him, not without looking at Lola with suspicion and disdain.

Lola sat down again and looked at the stuffed animal, Hari, with something close to gratitude.

Lincoln sat next to her and hugged her humming one of her favorite songs.

It was clear he didn't understand what was going on, but Lola knew better and didn't offer any comments.

She merely returned the gesture, reminding herself that no one should ever see her cry.

.

* * *

Like I said my name is Lola Loud.

Im twelve years old and I live with my divorced father Lynn Sr. and my brother Lincoln, who after a… an incident has the mentality of a child, the ability of an adult, memory problems and cannot speak normally most of the time.

My best friend is my twin sister, now Lana Lewis, whom I met again after five long years on the first day of school. It was pleasant, but after a good fight, we were reunited and closer than ever.

She and Lincoln are the only real friends I have.

The only real family I have left...

And this is the story of how I did everything possible to make sure my family didn't break up again…

.

.


	2. My days

Hey Everyone! Translation of the second Chapter!

Hope you like it!

Loud House belongs to its owner

EDIT: Checked grammar, more or less.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

My days

.

It was early morning in the Loud house; its inhabitants sleeping peacefully, the two men ignorant of the loud snoring that came out of the only female living in the building.

Lola was sleeping in her twin bed with a pink canopy and mahogany, face covered by a green paste, eyes by a visor and hair completely rolled up.

Sadly, that peace was broken the moment the electronic clock on the girl's night table changed to five o'clock; starting to play (surprising for anyone who knew the owner) the Princess Pony's opening song.

Lola's hand crashed into the device so fast, it nearly breaks on impact.

With an inhuman growl, the girl lifts up her head and took off her visor, revealing a notorious tic in her eye.

Looking at the hour, she sighed and got out of bed in her shiny pink nightgown. A pair of pinks cat slippers completed the look the moment she stood.

Lola took her bathrobe that was hanging in the closet door and went to the bathroom, same size as the old Loud house one, but with a divine whirlpool bathtub that was to die for.

Too bad today was a school day and even worse, Monday. No time to use it.

Her school bus came to collect her at 6:15, after all.

She came out of the bathroom in tempting minutes, hair now in its usual style and her robe on.

Lola unhurriedly walked directly into her closet. It was loaded with an extensive collection of clothes, most from recognized brands, as well as shoes, scarves and all clothing.

A few minutes later she was completely dressed with a dark pleated skirt, a short sleeved pink shirt under a black vest, tall rosé socks and black slippers with a Rose. The minimal to follow the school dress code.

After that, she sat down on her boudoir to apply a bit of makeup, recognizing the warning from the Teacher Hebert about the use of it on school grounds.

Needless to say, that didn't prevent Lola from putting on just the necessary to highlight her beautifully exquisite features. You only can perfect perfection so much, you know?

Once she was satisfied, Lola posed in front the full-length mirror on her door, looking up and down at herself and Testing movements.

-Not bad... - Lola smiled with mock modesty looking into the blue eyes of her reflection. All of her looked magnificent. Then, her stomach growled, demanding food.

Lola nodded at the motion and got her backpack, making sure everything was inside. Therewith, she vacated the room and went downstairs, her stomach grunting again at the pleasant smell of breakfast coming out of the kitchen.

Without haste Lola reached the place and smiled as she saw her brother humming in front of the stove, cooking breakfast.

-Good morning Lincoln.- her brother looked at her and smiled.

-Goo-ey...- Saluted Lincoln, before returning to his business while Lola sat down on the breakfast table next to Hari, the stuffed Bunny already in position.

Two minutes later Lincoln joined her, bringing two glasses of freshly squeezed, pulp-free fruit juice, two plates of French toast and a bowl of strawberries to share. He in addition carried a small cup of black coffee for the Bunny. Once everyone received their food (Lola gives Hari a side look.), they began eating in peaceful silence.

Lola had barely finished her breakfast when they heard a honk from the front of the house.

-Just in time. See you later Lincoln, take care of yourself - she said while getting up to give him a hug that was strongly returned. Then, as a sister rule, Lola also passed Hari a quick hug before bestowing Lincoln a kiss on the cheek and running to the front door.

It didn't take long for her to leave the house and see a private school van waiting for her. With a tall stance she approached it and unlocked the copilot's door, going up without looking at the rest of the peasants behind her.

The girl gained the privilege of sitting there, instead of the crowded and cramped backspace, thanks to a mix of good pay and false charisma. She knew how bad things could go in that place so there was no way she will sit there for an hour without a fight.

-Good morning Jessica. - Lola greets the driver kindly, making the old woman smile.

-Good morning, Lola. - replied gently the woman with happiness. - Ready for another day?

-I still prefer vacations - joked Lola, making the driver laugh before the car moved to the main street, all ready to go to the Octavia P. Wright Bilingual Institute in Rotten fall Springs.

.

* * *

You are probably wondering why someone like me is willing to waking up so early to attend a semi-private institute akin to the Octavia, even more in a city away than my own and with THAT kind of inelegant name.

Well, because of some problems when we moved to Crystal Lake (Among them the fact that Dad didn't remember to enroll me on anything and didn't want to pay for private schools giving or finances back there.) I had to finish my primary school in nothing less than the primary section of the Octavia.

It was a last-minute choice, so when the year ended Dad wanted me to attend a closer school, yet I refused a whole heartily. Yes, studying in Crystal Lake means more sleeping hours and fewer expenses for him, but I have my reasons to going that far to learn there.

The principal one was extremely simple: Lana lives there.

Not at the school, obviously, but she attends the Octavia because it's the closer school to her home… and the only one that accepted her after she was "transferred" from the public one.

I know Lana was lucky the school board suggested a change of school before direct expulsion, for what I have gathered.

She hasn't told me anything about it, but numerous sources have confirmed it was related with toads, a food battle and a wildfire that allegedly went a LOT out of proportion.

Thinking about it, if half of what I heard was true, Lana is Lucky she was NOT arrested.

Back on the topic, The Octavia represent the place where I had my (at the time) unpleasant encounter with Lana. Can you picture how it feels to be confused with your "troublemaker" twin the second you put a foot on the school?

Imagine the moment people realized that she was my twin. The awkwardness of our peers could solely relate with our mutual despise.

Believe me; our relationship wasn't peaceful at first. It was a lengthy, weird and literally painful process to get along again, but totally worth in the end.

After so many years, I had miraculously found my dear sister.

To me, it was worth voluntarily sacrificing one of my 9 hr of sleep and get up almost three hours before school starts each day just so we can be together. Even for some time every week…

Plus other things, of course.

* * *

.

Lola said goodbye to the driver and promptly abandoned the vehicle, walking straight to the middle section of the school while other students greeted her or moved as quickly as possible away from her path.

There, at the bottom of the entrance staircase, was Lola's "friends", so the girl hurried to join the mandatory gossiping session before the first period.

The first girl to detect her was Lorein Starlight, a miss with reddish hair in a ponytail and pretty green eyes, who smiled happily as Lola approached them.

-Hi Lola! You look divine as always. - she greeted her with sincere admiration.

-Obviously, Lore. And allow me to inform you, that outfit suits you like a glove. - praised Lola looking with good eyes at the combination the girl was wearing. Lorein looked visibly proud at the praise. Lola took the opportunity to consider at the other two, with feigned admiration. - You look great too, Briana, Winnie.

-You're absolutely right. - said Winnie or Winona Jackson, moving her ebony hair while looking at Lola with her blue contact lenses eyes full of arrogance.

-Good to see you, Lola - said Briana Armori, her chestnut perfectly wavy hair highlighting her beautiful real hazel eyes.

-Girls, skateboard at six. - Lore called and the four dissimulated looked in the direction.

As always, Lola drowned her smile when Lana literally rolled inside the school grounds, dressed in the same way as yesterday but with her jacket on.

Lana passed her group by, and like the time stooped she and Lola made a slight eye contact as a greeting. Next she jumped the stairs and skated into the hall, earning a yell from the monitor in the site.

Lola feels happy for her.

-I still can't believe you are Lewis' twin...- murmured Winnie looking at Lola like she was the odd one.

-Winnie, you've stated it a thousand times and it's not going to alter the visible reality. - Brianna said, levelling her eyes before looking at Lana's path with disapproval. Lola frowned slightly. - If you two are really identical twins, that girl is destroying an actual gem with that crude tomboy act. What a waste.

Not for the first time, Lola smiled faltered a bit and her fist clenched in an attempt to control herself. But one of these days a missing fist will grace the brunette face.

-Changing topics, How did the Miss Charismatic pageant went?- Lore asked a bit nervous, yet smiling at a sitting Lola. The blond girl calmed immediately, jumping at the chance to not to kill Briana.

-I, obviously, demolished them. - dictated Lola, gesturing with her hand with distinct arrogance.

-Not big deal, I would have done it too, but since my mother is one of the organizers, they wouldn't allow me participate to prove it. - Winnie commented before looking at Lola with a funny face. - And I have to ask. Is it true that Levin girl, from the other class, used a super foul-smelling perfume in the pageant? Mum said she couldn't feel her nose for an hour or something after her part.

-Honey, believe me when I say foul-smelling falls way too short...- The four laughed, and with that they initiated their entrance to the school, whispering against the unfortunate girl and everything else done over the weekend.

Like always, the path of the group of friends was indicative to the others students for leaving free space in the hallway, none of the girls minding the glances and compliments in their reign.

A typical school day for Lola Loud.

.

* * *

Amazing, isn't it?

That's the result of two years of effort and work... and other things. I had acquired prestige, followers and was able to control the place at some point, right what I needed.

What? Just because I decided to come here to see my sister doesn't mean I'm not going to forge a reputation, which since the year began has been a little more difficult, but I've been able to handle it.

If it not obvious, I'm one of the most popular ladies in school and, according to the unofficial student site, I was in third place in the top ten of the most stunning girls in the middle sector, only behind by fellow pageant Hilary Rare, of the last year and cheerleader Agatha Preston, next year to mine.

That means, of the first years of middle school; I am the most beautiful of them all, a factor that still irritates Briana and Winnie when mentioned. Their faces are so much fun.

Lorein is additionally on the list, but much lower than me.

Lore is the daughter of a local businessman and sustains a brilliant way with combining styles, colors and make up. She is, as well, a good person at heart, which reminds me terribly of my ex-sister Leni, even if Lore is more… conscious of the world. That and the fact that her name sounds a lot like Lori, make me mad sometimes, but she trustily admires me, so I won't complain.

Winona, daughter of the respectable owner of the Serenity View Hotel in Crystal Lake; is, on the other hand, a full-time complainer who doesn't know how to do anything and who lives her entitled life believing herself better than everyone else without being so.

She is not like yours trustily, who has a long repertoire of facts that prove my superiority above anyone. Winnie is all-bark-and-no-bite. Her words are allegedly useless, but they're useless words with money and good makeup advice when she is in the mood, so I can handle it... For now.

From Briana... let's say the girl is the perfect blend of astounding natural beauty and great prideful intelligence, with fumes so high that it makes me look incredibly humble at her side. Seriously, I don't even have to try.

Being the only girl from one of the richest families in the local area, it doesn't surprise me as much as the fact that she is in the Octavia in the first place.

To make it short, being with them makes me look much better, so that's why they're my "friends."

But let's get back to the main point.

Lana and I, while still are in the same school, are no longer in the same class.

In fact, the Octavia possesses a peculiar system of shifting classrooms for specific subjects and not doing it for the more standard ones. Thanks to that, this year I only have four classes with Lana: Social Sciences, Natural Sciences, P. E and Arts.

If you add to that our polar opposite tastes, social groups and clubs (which are an obligatory pain in this place), our time of being together is extremely limited and treasured. When we sit together, we discuss about our lives, discuss our friends' behaviors, complain about our classes and arbitrary things that sometimes go out there.

We even got at the point we know what the other wants to hear and how to mention it without sounding fake, a much better communication than back in the old days.

I additionally must be thankful Lucy is not in the same school as us, because that gives us more time so that once our stuff is finished we can snatch a light meal together, mostly my treat, and laugh all we wanted…

Or complained about our families, whatever comes first.

* * *

.

-And then Luan said... Ugh, I don't think I'll be able to repeat it. - sighed Lola, taking one hand to her forehead with annoyance for the memory. Lana stopped chewing on her hamburger to ask with a deadpan expression.

-A silly joke? - Lola looked at her with certain disgust.

-Don't talk with your mouth full and yes, a stupid joke. - She accepted, taking a sip of soda. Lana whistled after swallowing what she had in her mouth.

-You'd think she'd learned the lesson of joking with Lincoln around. - Lana commented while taking some fries.- And what did he do?

-He freaked out, what else? Since what happened with Hari, Luan has been absolutely not funny at all to Lincoln. - Lola imitated her and chewed before continuing. - It took us about five minutes just to calm him down enough for Luan to explain that there were no jokes or pranks in his gift and it was just a new Princess Pony stuffed animal and nothing else. - Lola finished taking more soda. - I think she is still trying to replace Hari.

-Yeah, good luck with that. Lincoln acts with Hari like Lily with Bun-Bun. I doubt Luan will ever do it. - Lana drank some soda and burped. Lola glared at her twin. - Sorry. What s next?

-Well, we finished the call and Dad apologized for the umpteenth time to Lincoln for forgetting his birthday, again. - Both sisters rolled their eyes. - And to make things worse, Deborah had the "brilliant" idea of made us watch the new Princess Pony movie together to fix it, as if I forgot about his birthday, too.

-I still can't believe Lincolns enjoys that stuff after… that. - said Lana, scratching her chin. - Of all things to remember…

-I got you, Lans, but if it makes him happy, I just don't care... too much. But I swear, if I have to hug "Twinkle Night" for the whole movie one more time... - Lola growled, biting her fries like she was cutting someone's head. - At least they could give me the "Beutifly" one, she it's a way better match with me.

-Beutifly… That's the white and purple one, right? The unicorn or something. - Lola nodded and Lana gives her a playful smile- Damn, how many times have you seen that thing to know all the character names?

-I had to see the nine seasons. Three times, at least.- She reminded her with a raised eyebrow. - It's hard not to remember, believe me. That aside, Do you know what bothers me the most? That I suggested taking Lincoln to the store where we bought his gift, and the philistine of Deborah convinced Daddy that the "poor boy would get so lost among that many strange and unknown things and smells"

Lana, who was drinking soda again, choked and coughed to breathe again. Her twin looked at Lola in disbelief.

-You're kidding me.

-Nope

-Are you serious?

-Yes.

-After Lincoln has been drawing with specific marks for three years straight?

-Aha.

-And threw out the window the first grade color set that Lynn brought him last year?

-Yup.

-Oh my… Does that woman believe Lincoln is a baby or what? - Lana raised her hands in frustration. - I mean... Yeah, He has problems, but that doesn't mean Lincoln can't tell two from three! - The girl calmed down and went back to eating her fries. - Seriously, every time she does something I understand way more why you hate her so much. I really thought you were just jealous, but...

Lana is interrupted by the sound of a cellphone, quickly taking it out of her trouser pocket without seeing Lola's irritated gesture. Lana looked at the number with a frown and Lola raised an eyebrow.

-Who's this time? - sought the diva with crossed arms.

-Mom. - Lana answered before taking the call. - What's up mom? Uh… Nooo, I haven't arrived yet... I'm doing some things at the Miller Park…- Lana pointed out, looking at Lola with half a smile, which changed to an annoying gesture. - But it's Lucy's turn! I get it, but my things are important too... No... No...No… Okay, okay. I'm walking, I'm walking! - Lola sighed and took out her phone, sending a message before examining Lana, who looked defeated. - Yes, I'll pick her up… Yeah, Aha… Love you too. Bye. - And she hung up with a huff. After an uncomfortable pause the sisters looked at each other with grief.- She wants me to take care of Lily… again.

-Don't worry. At least we were able to talk for a while. - Lola smiled trying to not unleash her anger as she stood next to Lana, who just took her skateboard with a sigh. Lola paid in cash and the two went to the bus stop, where they gave each other a short hug.

-Take care of yourself, Lols. Say Hi to Lincoln. See you tomorrow - and with a last smile, Lana rode away. Lola observes her set off for a while before sighing and waiting for the regular bus to go home. A few moments later her route arrived and she got in, sitting by the window to watch the scenery go through the next forty-five minutes of travel.

.

* * *

And that's one of the reasons why I appreciate our time together.

Also, that is the reason why I hate Lana's family.

There is inevitably, without fail, someone who phones her at any times in the middle of our meetings to call her home.

If we skip clubs, we go out late, we're in class, or its weekend.

Even the single time we skip a school day to go to the movies they only keep calling Lana every minute, because they found out and wanted her back to the house immediately.

It's habitually Rita because someone should babysit Lily or Lucy's sudden activities that make her neglect her duty as the oldest at home. Even Luna and Leni have done their part in raining in our parade, so to speak.

Okay, I admit that sometimes it's my Dad, Luan, Lynn or even Deborah. Ugh. But our interrupted time together in those cases only happens when Lana goes to my house, mostly to keep Lincoln Company and because it's weekends.

But, in a large-scale comparison, most of the time our meetings are cut off is Lana's family's fault.

They've been lucky enough That I have never seen a glimpse of Rita's shadow since I've been at school, but when it happens (It would be foolish to think it never will.) mark my words, they're going to listen to me.

It's not like I want to see THEM either.

They had enough time to try that.

* * *

.

Lola opened the door of the house and came in, turning around to hear some noise before Lincoln fled the living room and ran to hug her, Hari in his arms and a smile in his face.

-Lola! - greeted the boy, squeezing her in his signature welcome hug. Lola smiled and returned the gesture.

-Hello Lincoln. I brought you something - she said, offering him a bag of chips that the boy took with a smile.

-Tea?- he asked looking at her.

-Thank you Lincoln, but not today. - The boy nodded somewhat dejectedly. Lola gave him another hug and with that he was cheerful again.

-Ah, what a cute scene. - pointed a voice that attracted Lola's gaze in a false act of surprise. - And just before dinner, I may skip dessert.

Deborah was leaning against the door frame, dressed in her work suit and studying them with a mildly annoying look.

-Debbie! Haven't you enjoyed enough dinners with us latently? - Lola asked with a feigned smile. The lady imitated her.

-Of course not, sweetie. I love to eat with my family - She answered, emphasizing the last words. The two stared at each other in tense silence until they heard a crunch, their eyes resting on Lincoln, who was eating the chips without a care in the atmosphere. Debora immediately approached him. - Lincky, baby, you are sick and those things could hurt your appetite. - And she came over to take them, but Lincoln took the bag away and keeps on eating.

-What do you mean, "sick"? - Lola asked, looking at her brother with a critical eye. Lincoln was a little pale, more than usual, but outside that he looked fine.

-Mr. Gomez called today because Lincoln had a fever, so he canceled his session to let him rest or the day. - Their father answered, vacating the dining room with his apron on. The man approached Lola and hugged his daughter. - Welcome back Lola.

-Hello Dad. Then Lincoln is sick? - His father nodded and she frowned, worried - It's not serious, is it?

\- It seems to be just a common cold. Winter is coming, after all. - Debora hugged Lynn Sr. from the side, much to Lola dismay. - Honey, Can you ask Lincoln not to eat that junk food? I don't want it to hurt his appetite before your splendid meal.

-Huh? What? - Lynn Sr. asked looking at his son, who was still eating the bag of chips. - Lincoln! What did I tell you about eating snacks before dinner? - Lincoln lowered his head with a sad look. The father just sighed and stirred his hair with a gentle smile. - You can finish them later, but you're going to help me set the table, Understood? - Lincoln smiled and nodded.

Deborah sighed in defeated and hugged the boy, placing her chin on his white head.

-You win, little bunny. You're definitely a good boy - she smiled with that weird look on her face for a second, before focusing on Lynn Sr. with something close to affection. - And you, a wonderful father, Lynn.

-I merely do what I can. - and with that they lean over to kiss or at least tried because Lincoln put Hari in the middle of it, causing them to give a peck to the stitched plush instead.

Lola didn't try to suppress her laughing when both adults scooted as far away possible from the boy and his frightening stuffed bunny with an absolute terrified face.

Lincoln look at them confuses, shrugged, and when back to devouring his chips.

-Well… - Lola giggled happily. - If dinner is ready, I'll go and wash my hands. - Lola smiled at the adults as she slowly climbed the stairs.

-Okay… Son you... go ahead and prepare the table. - asked Lynn Sr. still a bit bumpy. Lincoln smiled and nodded, entering the dining room while humming.

-Lynn, You should really get rid of that thing. It's terrifying - Debora whispered, following the movement of the boy. Lola frowned.

The father nodded without looking at her before following his son, the woman sighing in frustration as she tried to hide a chill.

Lola continued her silent path upstairs and without hesitation threw her backpack into her room, taking a detour to the bathroom to do as she had said, stopping for a second to look at her angry reflection.

-If Debora scarcely dares to do anything that would hurt Lincoln, SHE will regret the day she ever met Lola Loud. - The girl commented before turning around and slamming the door.

.

.


	3. The event

**Hello!**

**New Chapter...**

**Sorry, Im late...**

**Im bored too...**

**Have fun.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cap 2

The event

.

That Friday started awful for me.

First, my watch broke down and I had to use my phone's alarm clock, precisely the one I forgot to charge last night because I was plotting Lynn's punishment for her stupid surprise that, by some miracle, of her stupid sports gods she maybe, MAYBE, had time off college to come and talk...

Sometime around Christmas, she said

That dog was really thinking she can go and leave me alone with that stupid little festive air, again.

That's the only reason why I woke up half an hour after what I used to, which cost me my breakfast time that day.

Because there is no way that I would speed up the process that is responsible for polishing the perfection, mua.

The worst part is, since Lincoln is recovering from his cold (which It hit him a little hard for my taste), there was no one to prepare my breakfast since my dear father could NOT even think to get up to prepare it when I came down to eat.

I had to EAT Lincoln's Ace Savvy Cereal with chocolate milk and as soon as I sat down in the table, the school bus arrived, so I had to eat in a way that would make Lana proud to run out of the house and catch it.

And I forgot, as my great mistake, the stupid charger of my phone.

As if that were not enough, since I got to school I have a stubborn feeling that something is wrong back home, so I have not paid Any attention to any of my classes just trying to figure out what the problem could be.

I have being scolded not once, but four times so far this day.

I was so distracted that without realizing it was lunchtime and I didn't try a bite and it's Pizza Friday!

To top it all...

* * *

.

-... The stupid teacher of the last class of the stupid day HAVE to do "something fast" for HALF an HOUR in which I could be perfectly halfway back to my dang house!- Stopped Lola her rant, squeezing her notebook without noticing it, more focused on growling into the nothingness of the hallway.

Lana, who listened to her because they shared the last class, at first held her laughter but at the moment she was worried, so she placed a hand on her twins shoulder to soothe her.

It worked, because Lola took a deep breath and looked around, satisfied to not been seem losing her cool.

-Anything else?

-Well... Apart from the fact that I didn't remember to ask for a charger until I saw you and I can't check my phone so you're dumb broken cable could work…. That's all. –Lola felt like snarling at the memory of Lana's peeled but useful cable, which while charging the devices, could not be moved or it stopped working.

-Are you sure you're not like this because of Lynn's call? - asked Lana raising her eyebrows. -The anniversary is Monday so... Well... that she would appear out of nowhere... It doesn't even suit me and I don't have much to do with it.

-I know, but I'm sure it's nothing to do with Lynn. -Lola sighed by crossing her arms. –I mean, for Years I couldn't care less for what Lynn does. She already took her side, just like Luan and... Her... I have planned a few things for them, but that's another matter. -Lana felt a shiver, feeling bad for her... Sisters? Ex-sisters? Long-not-seen-sisters? Whatever. Lola didn't notice her doubt and continued. -W hat I have is... Is... As... As if THAT will happen again... -Lola lowered her gaze embarrassed, Lana followed soon.

-Yeah… I get what you mean. -the two girls were silent for a second. –You know… I think I feel the same way."

-Really? - Lola looked at her surprised, but Lana didn't look at her, letting her gaze wander to the lockers in front of them.

-If I am honest Lols... I've got a bad feeling since I woke up too, but mine is like… Like the one where you know something's wrong with your family. And with Lincoln's cold and what you just told me... -Lana crossed her arms nervous. -You're here, Dad at his job and as far as I know everybody on my side is all right. I'll call to check it out. But Lincoln... I don't feel like He should be alone today.

-He is not, he's with Mrs. Smith -explained Lola.

-Your neighbor or the PE Teacher? - Her twin raised an eyebrow and Lana blushed. –Yeah. Neighbor, I get it. Still, I'd feel better if Lincoln was with you. -Lana looked at her sister who had turned back to her guilty gaze. They were silent again, until Lana stood up and stretched out before looking at her phone.-Look, we have fifteen minutes to go. If the professor arrives, I'll tell him you had a last-minute emergency or something. Don't worry and leave it to me.-Lola looked at Lana for a while before standing up.

-Thank you Lana- smiled Lola looking around before giving her a quick hug and running into the noisy classroom.

Without hesitation she took her things and disconnected her phone and the charger, the last she gave back to Lana when she went out into the hallway, walking briskly and avoiding being seen by any teacher while checking her phone.

Lola had to drown a growl because she only had a 20% battery to survive, probably because of her twin's damaged charger, but the pageant queen ignore that detail to check her messages while she could.

Nonsense from the girls, an email from her agent about a new spring shot session while flattering her for the winter work, a message from Lana with a photo of a grumpy cat and... Nothing.

The girl didn't know whether to rejoice or scream from that.

Without losing speed Lola sent a message to Ms. Smith, her lovely old neighbor, asking about her brother while she was leaving the building.

A bit further was the stop, where she waited for a taxi, all the time checking for a response?

She got one just as the door of the vehicle closed.

-What part of Cristal Lake, girl? - asked the driver looking at her for a second through the rearview mirror.

-14th Avenue, House 2341 - Lola replied in a monotonous voice, more focused on her phone

Mrs. Smith's reply said "Lincoln was looking better when I left, still coughed a little, but nothing serious. Debbie must be with him now, so it would be better if you wrote to her. It's lovely how much you care for your brother. Take care, Lola."

.

* * *

Remember that weird feeling I was telling Lana about.

Well, it had gotten REALLY WORSE

* * *

.

-Excuse me, how long until we get there?

.There not much traffic, so about twenty-something minutes. -the driver pointed out as if nothing, scratching his chest clearly bored.

Lola looked at the man with a critical eye for a few seconds before taking her backpack and pulling out a fifty-dollar bill, showing it to the man through the space between the front seats.

The driver's attention was diverted to the money.

-If you arrive in less than twenty I pay you this.-The eyes of the man shone with greed, even more when Lola pulled out another bill. -If you do it in less than fifteen, I'll give you a hundred.

-They're real?-He questioned; trying to take them, but the girl snatches them back and bulk her seat belt.

-Do I look like I play around with fake money? - commented Lola with an eyebrow rose, playing with the bills on her fingers.

This time it was the man who looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled, showing a golden tooth.

\- You have a deal. Hold on girl. This will be quick.

And it was.

The last time Lola felt so dizzy in a car was the first time Leni took over as big sister and drove them to school, when there were still 13 Louds.

The good thing is that the effort Lola made to not ashamed herself by projectile vomit in the car completely distracted her mind in the 13 minutes ride. The bad thing is that once she got out of the vehicle, the felling came back a thousand times stronger.

-What…. –Lola puckers her lips and paid what was agreed. To her surprise, the taxi driver extended a business card.

-Max Verian, if you ever need a fast taxi and have good paid at hand, Don´t hesitates to call me. –And with that he was gone. The girl just stared a couple of seconds before going back to the matter.

Lola kept the card before running to the door of the house, cursing as she tried to unlock it with the key that keep failing from her hands.

Finally, she opened without throwing it to the wall and immediately noticed that the place was quiet- More quiet than usual

Something was definitely out of place.

Lola's eyes scanned the entire area until trying to figure out what and on her second scan she noticed what troubled her, leaving her pale.

Hari was lying on the stairs, her black eyes looking in the direction of Lola as if she wanted to warn her of danger.

For many, seeing a toy on the ground was no problem, but not in this case.

The reason Lincoln slept on the first floor wasn't for lack of space upstairs, with so few people in the house that wasn't the reason.

It was worse, attached to her guilt.

Lincoln had a phobia of stairs.

Well, anything that lifts you a meter off the ground, but details.

Lola knew for a fact that Lincoln would never put Hari out of his reach, not after Luan's cheer up fiasco.

And definitely He never would leave the bunny on a stair.

Lola approached the stuffed animal as if it were the corpse at a crime scene and took it carefully, looking upstairs while trying to determine the whereabouts of its owner when a soft giggle caught her eyes to the back of the first floor.

With a mixture of fear and anger contained, unamusingly not knowing what she would, Lola began to follow the sound, and feeling shivers when she reached the laundry hall and saw the door of Lincoln's room open ajar.

-You like this, don't you bunny? -Debora's happy voice said to something. -Not that you can say much now, but I can feel it... You want to play with your new mommy, don't you? You want me to play with your little Lincoln? Don't worry, Mama will make sure everything feels good from now...

That was enough for Lola to run and open the door with a kick

And Freeze at what was happening in front of her.

.

* * *

What I saw at that moment has been etched in my mind for years, not because it is something that no young person should see or something exactly bad but...

I can assure you now and at that moment that I knew for sure what could have happened to Lincoln had I not arrived in time.

It was luck or something else, but that was the moment that turn my life in a mess that I didn't need, yet I learn to accept.

Because, and make sure to believe me, that there is no way that I was going to let that bitch finish what she wanted with my brother.

* * *

.

Lola did not notice when she threw Hari at Debora, nor the exact moment she threw herself with a battle shriek at the woman, effectively throwing her out of the bed and away from Lincoln, but since the first step she knew there was no turning back.

Lola looked at her brother, sighing with relief at the sight that his still present underwear only to be oversteer when She notice that, despite what happened seconds ago, Lincoln continued to look at the ceiling with a strange look, as if his mind was not there

She had only seen that look on his face once, when Lynn overdid his medicine for panic attacks.

The rages build inside her.

That woman had drugged him.

-Lincoln...- whisper Lola trying to get him up, but that moment was enough for Debora to take advantage of her distraction to pull her away by the hair.

Lola didn´t hesitated in grabbing her hand and, for the first time in a year thanking Lynn for work out, dropped her from bed to seize her weight and make Debora wobble, and using the momentum to kick the woman in the face with all her strength.

The sound of pain that came out of the witch when the hit connected almost makes Lola smile... If it weren't for the moment Debora let go of her head, letting the girl hit the floor head first.

The world turn bright for a second that made her feel that her head had split in two.

Lola tried to move but it hurt too much to move, less to process the simple command of fight.

Debora didn't stopped and kick Lola in the stomach, sending her crashing into Lincoln's bed, who remained unreacted. Not content with what was done and surely guided by the pain of her face, Debora began to kick Lola a couple more times with her heels, making her scream in pain. Every time.

With one last kick to the head that nearly knocked her, Debora stopped. The woman looked at her with hatred before raising one hand to the bleeding Nose as she approached the mirror of Lincoln's closet.

Lola watched as she use the other hand to search in Lincoln's drawer for a handkerchief, finally using one of his underwear to clean the blood while fixing her hair.

-You should be at the school. –Debora said out of nowhere in a very nasal voice, examining the damage to her face in the mirrors reflection.

-And you should be working. - spat Lola hugging her stomach to stop hurting, though if she was honest everything hurt... She still tried to sit in a more dignified position. - When I tell Dad...

-And what are you going to tell him? -laughed Debora looking at her with a confident smile and a mocking tone of voice that sounded terribly familiar to Lola. After seeing her face, Debora turned her smile in a very realistic worried look, hand in the chest and all. -I was just helping poor Lincoln rest after he had a VERY bad panic attack and gave him his medicine; I just was trying being a good mother for my boyfriend's son.

-Sure, right. –spitted Lola using the bed to stand up. Her knees where trembling. That was bad, she wasn't supposed to show weakness, so she keeps herself from failing -I'll call the police…

-Do it, for me no problem. - Challenged Debora in an uncaring attitude, examining her nails for any damage-I just want to know… who they will believe?

-What?-Lola was taken aback.

-Who will they believe? - . The woman in front of her repeated before gifting her smile. -The devoted, attractive, young and successful girlfriend of your loser father, the one woman who cares for his poor disabled son… or The spoiled preppy little girl who clearly can't stand my presence in HER house and does everything she can to get me out of the way since we met? It'll be your word against mine, and Lynny has already told me EVERYTHING about your conversations about me. He clearly will take your side, wouldn't he?

-What...

-Or they might also ask little Lincoln here. –continue Debora whiteout listening, looking at Lincoln with sad eyes and excessively plucked lips. -But I don't think the poor guy can help much in your case...- She smiled evilly and looked at the beat up Lola. -You know better than anyone doesn't? With No witnesses, nothing happened.

-You're a...- Lola tried to approach her but the pain didn't let her, making her sob, look weak. Debora smiled at that and Lola got scared. She was losing control and didn't like that at all. Suddenly she got an Idea and smiled, looking at that one with superiority. -I won't let you get away with this, I'm going to tell everyone about what you did today and I have evidence to prove my word. –Lola pointed to herself with a triumphant smile. -You'll go to jail for this and you'll be worse than nothing.

Silence met her words, both glaring at the other. Finally, Debora sighed and deny with her head.

-Lola, Lola, Lola... I could tell that we could have been friends. We both speak the same language after all. -Lola felt her mouth go dry, shutting her attempt to deny it, because she was acknowledging the familiarity of the situation and didn't like it. Debora continued... -But I admire your fighting spirit, so I'm going to play your game using my best card... - the woman's smile gave Lola a shiverr. -Do you know what it is?

-Like you have anything so great against me...- Lola's confident voice went out, a dark idea going through her mind and, judging by The way Debora smile widened, the right one. Lola denied. –No… It can't be…

-'Your father has told me a lot about you, Lola Loud, -Debora began by closing her shirt and checking it out for bloodstain before looking at Lola -Machiavellian, Narcissistic, Greedy... You're not afraid to take weapons to achieve your goal.-The woman stood in front of her, imposing the height difference before kneeling to her level. -Not even if that ends up damaging your brother's mind forever... -Lola felt cold.

-Dad wouldn't…- .Her father wouldn't reveal that, the four had sworn to take the secret to the grave, it couldn't….

Who she was kidding? That man would do anything to lay down.

Debora seem to enjoy her silence and stood next to Lincoln with a fake air of sorrow, stroking his hair, ignoring how his eyes squinting a little in response at her touch. Lola was just looking at the woman, unable to move, afraid of what next would be said.

-To make matters worse… You took his rehabilitation as the perfect excuse to teach him how to be... What that girl said? The blond one you bring from time to time, the one that's identical to you...- Lola felt the air leaking from her lungs in the face of that information. Debora snapped her fingers. –Oh, Right, A perfect butler -with that She took to look at her with superiorly, the room seeming to shrink while the woman turned a giant. In Lola's eyes, for some reason, she saw herself as Alice in the judgment in front of the Queen of Hearts. -You and your sisters could have a good time in jail if they know you had lied in the case report. Your father too, the negligence starts with him, after all. Or maybe it would be better to tell him and the others that you see that twin of yours and, perhaps, the woman who abandoned you all too. –The evil smile widened. -They wouldn't be too happy if they found out, right?

-How you...

-How I know? Honey, you're good at what you do, but I have experience. - Debora falsely laugh by placing a hand on Lola shoulder, a feeling completely opposite to Lana reassuring touch. -If you want to hide that little secret of yours, you should do better and probably not in your room. You don't know who's got ears out there. I bet there's a lot of a person interested in hearing any of those stories... Hum...-Debora pretended to think. -Which one would be more interesting?

-You wouldn't..."-Whispers Lola, feeling a sudden urge to cry. Debora tighten her touch and thrown Lola at the bed with a frown.

-Try me. –she spat with anger. -If you say a word of what happened here to anyone, everyone will find out about your darkest secrets, Lola Loud. Your image of the perfect princess and the future you had worked so hard to have will be finished, I can promise you that. Understand? –Lola unconsciously moved away. Debora smiled satisfied... –Don't forget it, Lola. I'm the one in charge.

.

* * *

And that was the moment I knew I had lost.

I lost to my own technique

I lost in my own game.

I lost to someone who might one day have been me.

And that hurt more than you might think.

* * *

.

Lola just sobbed in silence, looking down so she wouldn't have to look at that... That... Being.

Debora took her actions as a silent answer and smiled, accommodating the wrinkles of her clothes before heading to the door.

-I need to deal with this. -She pointed out her face looking at Lola with anger. -I hope that your pitiful actions will not be repeated and that you have learned your place below me from now on. You know what I'm capable of. If I want something I get it and I don't care what I have to do for it. –Debora smirked. - I think you understand, after all. - The woman paused dramatically with one hand on the door singing. -Great minds think the same, right? -and with that she left, closing the door while laughing evilly, leaving the beaten and scared girl with her drugged and unresponsive brother.

Lola couldn't move in a long time, and when she finally did it was just too slowly lie down next to Lincoln, who seemed to be starting to fall asleep, taking care not to be in any painful position.

Lola looked at the side of the bed and saw Hari on the edge between the bedside table and the bed, so she carefully took the bunny plushie, crying silently as she hugged her without hurting herself, taking refuge more in the slightly increased heat of her brother.

She spent a few minutes trying to contain her crying volume until she felt Lincoln move for the first time in centuries and hug her back, confirming that He was sound asleep.

At least he was okay…. For Now.

Lola let go of one last sob and closed her eyes.

That was knowledge enough for Lola's head to decide she had enough for this day and it didn't take long to follow her brother to the dream world.

.

.


	4. My decision

**Hi, new chapter.**

**Sorry for spelling, grammar or whatever mistakes...**

**Im sleepy...**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Ch. 3

My decision

.

First thing Lola noticed waking up was the uncomfortable position she fell asleep in, hugging an equally comfortable and warm pillow.

The second thing was a slight but sharp headache, which indicated that it was better not to open her eyes if she didn't want to have a migraine from the simple contact of the dreaded light.

Third and somewhat confusing thing was the fact that her hair was not arranged in the right way to take a nap, even a little one, so it was probably a disaster of greater proportions.

And as Lola raised her hand to feel the damage made for her improvise nap she noticed the fourth and most alarming thing.

Her body was heavy. Not in the sense of weight, thankfully, but she was feeling such heaviness that she would swear that someone had exchanged every cell in her body for a lead counterpart, like she had gotten in a fight or something.

The last time Lola felt that way, Lana and her had that inevitable secret reunion a week after finding the other. Their mouths couldn't express the intensity of their feelings, so they solved the issue like they always did as kids: A fight.

Neither of them held back in any way, shape or form: Lola's martial arts knowledge against Lana's natural street-fighting ability. Anything was allowed: Blows, bites, and kicks, whatever. It was a very balanced fight.

A very good fight where Lola got her ass kicked, literally.

Uhm... That sounded like something familiar... No, someone...

Debora.

The memories of what happened in the afternoon flashed through her mind in an instant, making Lola open her eyes and immediately curse at the intense light in the room, taking better refuge in her warm pillow.

Not a pillow. Lincoln. With some effort Lola hid better in her brother's arms until she felt the light stopped touching her face, so she opened her eyes more calmly and raised them slightly to see the boy's state.

Pale, slightly snoring, and a little feverish, but her brother looked fine... for now.

Lola didn't know what would happen when he woke up…. And in some way, she wasn't sure what she wanted to happen either.

The girl clenched her fists around something soft, surprising her and making her look at the object. Bad move, because that careless movement accentuated her headache in a tenfold. She closed her eyes again waiting for it to fade away.

Then the sound of the door opening could be heard, making her jump… if her body was not so heavy to do that.

-Aww, how cute they look. - Her father voice whispered, just before flash and a camera sound where heard. Lola gritted her teeth, both for the unnecessary extra pain and the fact that He had the nerve to take a picture of her in the deplorable state she was in. Lola just squeezed the soft thing in her arms as hard as she could without giving up that she was awake. -She must have been very worried about him to have fallen asleep like that. They were lucky you were here, Debbie.

-Don't mention it, Lynn. -The sweet voice of that bitch managed, to Lola's great regret, to give her a chill she couldn't suppress. A second later she could feel Lincoln's arms holding her tighter, hiding his face better in her chest. Another photo for her father was shooting. -Cute. Although I'm not sure if we should let Lola sleep with Lincoln, I don't want her to catch a cold too.

-No, let them rest together. -sighed Lynn Sr. with a tired voice, but not a firm tone. -Lola won't be happy if she was moved. Because of the fright that happened, we'd better leave them alone for now. At least we didn't have to take him to the hospital this time...

-I'm really sorry about the pills, Linny. -said Debora in a faked sorry voice. -I believed thart was the right dosis.

-Don't worry, honey. If I'm honest, I wasn't sure of the dose myself. Junior's the one who was in charge of that, for a reason. She really took her job very seriously after the first overdose...

-Yes, she told me about it. -Lola was about to open her eyes to the rage.

-Aha... Not a happy memory…. But the past is in the past and we only have to learn from our mistakes, right? -A muffled sound, of course, from a kiss. -Come on, Debbie. Let's them rest a bit longer…

-Wait a second, Linny. -Footsteps were heard approaching and a dark presence landed on Lola seconds before a pair of lips spoke above her ear. -Sleep well, little one - whispered Debora in a falsely soft tone, charged with a malice that frightened Lola so much that her headache got worst because of her racing heart.

More steps before the light went out and door closed too slowly to not be intented.

Lola waited a few seconds before letting out a sob of terror in her throat, holding on even tighter to Hari (she had finally identified the soft thing) as she tried not to cry from the helplessness, the rage, and to her regret, the fear that was trying to invade her person.

.

* * *

I Had Lost

It was as clear as day.

I had lost totally and horribly in the most pathetic way possible.

And I was more pissed off that you could imagine.

How could someone like me, the great Loud Loud, be reduced to some… some… pathetic pile of crying and fear over a cheap blackmail and a few meaningless punches?

Me, who had conquered contests with the perfect blend of my artistic talent, natural beauty, unparalleled intellect and prodigious presence?

Who had learned to master the thought of any person to bend any will to my sole commands?

Had attained such riches that any kid of my age (even older I can say) could not but compare with those of royalty?

Well, that was the answer.

My age.

Come on, I'm 12 years old.

That old woman... Well, the name says it.

You can tell from her dyed hair that her experience is superior to mine.

I knew how to treat people of my age, I knew how to shape them and leave them with so much wonder that they had no choice but to follow in my footsteps as faithful petty ducks.

I knew how to attract their loyalty with the right words and composed blackmail.

I knew how to make them serve me at the right price.

Maybe that's why I didn't care as much as I should when Debora arrived.

Yes, a beautiful woman like her next to a fool likes my father. I didn't have to be Lisa to know what the true meaning of her presence in our home was, yet I believed the childish idea that, if things come to matter, I could control her as I have done with so many others before.

I was daddy's girl and my word at home was law, plus every time I showed my annoyance to her existence, daddy got me a very nice gift, what I see now was a big mistake.

Anyway, at the time I saw no problem. I had everything to gain and nothing to lose, so that's why I didn't attack Debora with force...

That was my big mistake.

I had let myself be blinded by that stupid security that my abilities had grated me.

I didn't notice when that Big Fat Spider started to net her ropes.

I should have foreseen that she would do it, that she would find a way to take away my throne; that her false acceptance went beyond mere appearance, that she planned every step carefully to make sure that, when she made her move, everything would be against me.

I didn't notice the basic signs, typical of my contest "partners", even the most talented ones.

I did not, and therefore did not increase my defense, walking like a stupid bug in a spider's web.

I hate to admit this… But my lack of experience was evident.

I gave her the time she needed to have everything going in her favor.

Dad ,No. Lynn Sr. He must have spill the beans when they had one of those dates, at some point when He was "sincere with that bitch... or He just talked lik an idiot drowned in alcohol.

Either one gives the same result: He told Debora what she wanted.

In other words: Betrayal.

But I´m sure he doesn't now about Lana….

Maybe, somehow, Debora had some form of surveillance in the house, something that could give her information as accurate as what Lana said on Lincoln's birthday, the day the three of us were completely alone, like cameras or microphones...

I really don't like that idea…

I don't like that at all.

Forget how she did it, the important thing is that Bitch has precious information and with it the game is practically in her favor.

I bet she was waiting the right moment to sit down and talk alone with me, to throw said Knowledge in my face, discreetly but directly to make sure the point stayed.

If she had done that, I'm not sure how things would have turned out.

Yet, she didn't. With all her mighty experience, Debora revealed her trump card because SHE felt cornered. Yeah, that's definitely why.

I'm sure Debora realized she screwed up when I caught her red-handed in her little play and even more so when she started kicking me just because I hit her in the face, which I regret not breaking her nose completely. But that's not the point...

Until then she had everything in the world against me and I had practically nothing against her.

Within minutes I had not one, but two powerful weapons that equaled in evil the ones she had against me. My testimony and the bruises I´m sure are present on my precious body.

Her own confidence has given ME heavy duty weapons against her.

A photo and a Call and she will get a "Game Over", hopefully with a "Fatality" included.

Note to self: Throw that stupid game asap. Way too violent for me.

Back on track….

I´m REALLY sure Debora told me what she knew for that reason, to shut me before I could do something, taking advantage of what... I regret having shown: Fear.

Glimmer, I must have seemed so pathetic and weak in that moment, enough for her to think that a bomb like that could stop me, break my will into little pieces, and fill me with a fear so great that I would have no choice but to submit to her mercy.

Well, she's got too much of herself if she thinks something like that is going to stop me.

I'm Lola Loud, I've been hit with worse.

It's true I had my five seconds of weakness, but it won't happen again.

This time, I was going to be victorious.

And to do that, I had to change my game.

No, I had to raise my game.

I already failed once because of my pride, I can't throw away this second round in the same way.

I needed to seriously think about my strategies, calculate any moves I made and train all my senses so that nothing escapes them.

Make sure I find everything and anything I can against Debora, from the littlest of actions to the smallest of slips.

It would take a while to get that info, but in the end there would be no force on earth that could stop the punishment that will fall on that Bitch for believing that she could defeat Me in my game.

Yes, I'm not trembling with fear, but with excitement.

I would play her game for a while and then, Zas!

I was going to DESTROY her so bad….

Victory was mine.

.

Sigh.

Or that's what I thought at first.

I needed to wake up to realize a certain detail, a little yet important one that I overlooked.

And thanks to one of the people I hate most in the world... I remember it was there…

That he was always there.

* * *

.

Lola opened her eyes again, this time cheering the fact that light does not give her a headache… and that neither Lincoln nor Hari were in bed with her.

Slowly, the girl sat on the bed, frowning as her body protested at the movement. Ignoring the complaint, Lola looked around.

Wardrobe with the same orange and grey clothes, bookcase with different comics and films, shelf full of Princess Pony plushies and other series, huge desk full of drawing material, a small bookcase full of piles of used notebooks…

Yup, typical Lincoln's room, but the most important thing for Lola in that place was the mirror on the closet door.

The girl stood up slowly, this time more attentive to her body as it complained every step on its way to the mirror, only for Lola to look with horror the reflection in there.

Dull hair, runny makeup, puffy and somewhat watery eyes... Ugh, that was snot stuck to her face?

With disgust she grabbed one of Lincoln's shirts and cleaned herself up as best she could as she walked to the boy's private bathroom, opening the door by memory and using the sink to improve her appearance.

The mirror in the bathroom was smaller, but it showed a little improvement in her face.

With that taking care, the inspection continued.

At first glance the rest of herself looked good.

Frowning, Lola lifted her shirt a bit to see if there was any visible damage, perhaps to take it as evidence.

There was a not so noticeable bruise in her belly, nothing interesting for the pain she was feeling. The y were pale marks in her side, too.

Or Debora didn´t hit her as hard as Lola Thought or it has not been enough time to chow the real injustice bestow on her.

Lola looked at a more noticeable bruise in her back, seriously considering whether she could use it as evidence, when she heard the door of the main room opening.

-Lola?-the girl covered herself immediately and came out of the bathroom, her father's gaze resting on her as she appeared in the room. Lynn Sr. smiled at her. -Good morning, darling, you look, uh...

-Don't even think about it. -Lola cut it by running her hand through her hair, an idea she soon dismissed when she felt how sensitive her scalp was. Curiously she looked at the light in the corridor and went to ask the time, somehow saying instead. -Where is Lincoln?

-Oh, he's in the kitchen with Debora...

Lola didn't let him finish and practically ran to the mentioned place, unable to notice any kind of pain while her feet guided her as fast as they could to where her brother was.

A sigh of relief scape from her lips when she saw Lincoln washing the dishes, humming a song, "Two Worlds" by Tarzan if she wasn't mistaken.

Everything else in the boy seemed normal, the only strange thing being the fact that Lincoln was carrying a side bag where Hari was leaning out of.

No one would think anything was out of the ordinary.

Lola was not sure how to fell about it.

-Good morning, Lola -the voice at her side gave Lola a chill.

The girl suppressed it and gave a quick glance at a smiling Debora before turning her attention back to Lincoln, who was now looking at Lola with a smile.

-Lola! -He said happily before carefully drying his hands and then ran to give her a hug, which Lola accepted with more desperation than she had hoped to show.

The gesture ended too fast for her liking when the boy turned away, looking at her with a very convincing critical eye before putting a hand on her forehead.

Lola laughed.

-Don't worry, Linc. I´m okay. -Lincoln raised an eyebrow, bringing another smile to the girl's face… until a certain hand with painted nails landed on the boy's shoulder.

In a second, Lincoln's eyes changed, showing a total terror and panic before he blinked, looking at Debora with innocent doubt and confusion.

Lola only noticed that because she was close and, if she was sincere, that made her feel uneasy.

-See, Linky? She was just tired -Debora said in a soft voice. -Why don't you get Little Lola something to eat? It's too late for breakfast, but we can have lunch together. What you thing?

Lincoln answer was to look at Lola again before smiling and giving her another hug to get back to the kitchen to do what said, not without checking first that Hari was still in his bag as he walked away.

Like he was afraid someone took it.

Lola stared at him somewhat perplexed, ignoring how Debora went back to her seat with a hidden smile.

-What…

-He doesn't remember anything about yesterday and despite being sick Lincky hasn't stopped moving around the house. Such a good boy, isn't he? -Lola opened her mouth to say something offensive, but a look from Debora silenced her strongly.

Just then her father arrived, stopping for a second to look at the two women with doubt before shrugging his shoulders and going to hug Debora sideways, patting Lola's hair in the way and completely ignorant at how the girl bite her tongue to keep herself from uttering a swear word.

-I'm glad to see that everything is going great here.- said Lynn Sr. smiling at his two children and girlfriend. Lincoln and Debora smiled back at him with different but sincere emotions, while Lola only used one of her best contest smiles. The father seemed pleased, releasing the woman to go put on an apron. -Wait for me son, I'll help you cook.

When the man walked over to help Lincoln, Lola wiped off her smile and looked at Debora with squinted eyes for a second before sitting with her at the table and wait.

Lola's breakfast (and everyone else's lunch) passed relatively calm. The air was a little (lot) heavy between the women, but neither of the two men seemed to notice, at least consciously, as their father took the time to explain to them about this brilliant idea he came up with at some point in his day.

Needless to say, she didn't listen at all.

But Lola didn't think about brunch when she went upstairs to take a shower or when she got dressed.

Her mind was stuck on what she had to do to put Debora in her place, although every once in a while Lincoln's behavior that morning would creep into her thoughts, giving her more reason to make her plan completely foolproof to put that bitch in her place.

She even took the minute to imagine her victory, as she was now the heartless Queen of Hearts about to cut off the head of the Stupid little Alice who...

-Wait a minute! - the voice of the Viper was heard when the bell rang.

Lola rolled her eyes and tried to turn her mind back in the game, but the murmur of voices among which a clear "Literally" in a detestable familiar voice made her jump out of bed and immediately run to the stairs.

The intruder was who she expected.

Not so tall, but slender and well-formed body, dressed in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath and high quality black ankle boots. Her blond, loose hair was not so short or so long, neatly combed like all business women.

Standing in HER house was none other than her so-called older sister: Lori Loud, soon to become Santiago.

Lori looked up when their father stopped crushing her in an embrace and looked at Lola with eyes that were somewhat guilty, but annoyingly happy for the child's taste.

-Hi Lola, how are you doing? -Lola frowned automatically and gently went down the rest of the stairs as she answered.

-Perfectly, Lori. -When she got downstairs she smiled, but she didn't even try to get any closer to the human.

-Come on, I haven't seen you in a year. What you think about a to your big sister? -asked Lori, raising her arms for a hug even though it was obvious in her eyes that she didn't expect to receive one.

-Well, I would love it, but I just changed so I don't want to ruin any of my clothes - Lola said looking at her pretty outfit and nails, making Lori roll her eyes at her attitude.

-Whatever - Lola smirked at how fast she gave up. Ignoring her presence, Lori looked around nervously, only to smile as she noticed a certain white-haired boy looking at her with a curious fear from the Livingroom, hiding most of his body from the girl's view. -Hello Lincoln, how are you?-

Lola rolled her eyes at the childish voice with which Lori spoke, though she soon frowned when it managed to frighten Lincoln, who hid behind the wall with a yelp.

-Not again…- murmured Lynn Sr. with a tired sigh.

-He… doesn't remember me, right? -Lori said looking at Lincoln with hurt in her eyes.

-It's not that, honey, Lincoln just... He doesn't see you that often, so... -The father tried to calm with a supportive pat in the back that earned her a look of circumstance from Lola. -Just… Let me talk to him, okay? He just needs a little... assurance. Son, get out of there.

Lori sighed while he went away and looked at the other two girls with her, giving Lola an annoyed glare before looking at Debora, with whom she at least faked a smile.

-How are you, Debbie- Lori asked in a professional tone.

-Everything's fine with me, darling. -smiled Debora politely. -How about you? I heard you got a promotion in your company. Manager... of sales it was?

-Communications manager. - corrected Lori with clear pride. -The youngest ever to hold that position, I'm told. The president saw my talent and dedication to my work and gave me the promotion.

-A great achievement - Debora applauded -What about Roberto?

-Bobby? Well, he's working part-time at the Bodega while he finishes his degree; he couldn't come because Hector was too smart with his savings and...-a fake cough made her look at his father.

-Lori, someone wants to say hello. -Lynn Sr. was smiling somewhat forcibly as He held Lincoln by the shoulders gently to calm him down... And keeping him from running. The boy was completely stiff, holding Hari tightly while his watery eyes looked at Lori with some fear and guilt. -What's the word, son?

-H-Hi… Lo… Lo .. i...ti…vi? Uhm... -Lincoln ended by looking away confused.

Lori smiled forcefully and approached him slowly, taking care not to frighten him again. Lincoln shuddered a bit, his eyes fixed on the hand that Lori was holding up to place in his hair to pet him gently.

-Hi Lincoln… -Lori whispered whit a very sad smile. Lincoln just stared at her without moving at all, and then smiled a little.

-Do you see, little bunny? Everything's fine. -The voice of Debora sounded reassuring… but Lincoln´s eyes went over to her before they went back to Lori.

Lola saw perfectly how her brother's eyes got the same horror Look they did in the kitchen, revealing an immense fear in them that soon changed to a complete panicky expression.

And then it happened.

Lincoln both backed away and raised his hands to push Lori away from him, hitting her in the face unintentionally as the boy tried to get out of Lynn Sr. grip on him, letting go of Hari in the process..

-Linc… Lincoln, calm down!- -Lynn Sr. asked , trying to keep a hold as Lincoln moved restlessly, whimpers and grunts leaving him.

The boy let his body drop to the ground, causing his father to lose his balance and letting one hand go to keep them from failing.

Lincoln use the chance to bite the man hand hard, and he was free to crawl as far away as he could from the adults, getting himself into a corner of the room, his terrified eyes passing from Lori to Debora with remarkable speed, both women looking at him at the same time without making any movement.

Lola watched all this happen without leaving the foot of the stairs, through her mind has somehow made her think again in everything that happened the day before, Every single detail of it.

That was enough for her to look at the present with other eyes.

Her dear brother, trying to hide in a corner from something that seems to scare him beyond believes.

His father, tired and somewhat upset by the event, looking at the boy as a hopeless and annoying case.

The so-called sister, one hand on her bruised face, looking at the scene with an expression of helplessness that wasn´t nearly as noticeable as her clear desire to leave once more.

And Debora... Her eyes on Lincoln with a worried frown on her lips, yet eyes that seemed both relax and pleased about something.

And finally she, Lola, just watching... A mere observant of what happened and was going to happen…

A vigilant who waits in the shadows for the crime to unfold.

Like she was planned to do,

Observe and let things be.

Like this.

Letting what was happening become a constant thing...

Letting this happen to Lincoln…

She can't do that again.

It was at that moment that Lola gained a new resolution, completely different from the one she woke up to.

-Dad, Debora, take Lori to the kitchen. -She ordered without looking at anyone, entering the area determined to fulfill her new mission, or at least this part of it.

The others looked at her, but not even Debora's piercing glare or Lori´s accusing gaze could affect her determination. At Least Lynn Sr. seemed less surprised by her actions and was, clearly, a better listener than the other two.

-I'll get Lincoln´s medicine on our way -offered the man, looking at Lincoln with a resigned gaze for the last time before taking one of Lori arms. Then, looking at Debora he added. -Honey, let´s go.

-Of course -whispered the woman following, but not before giving Lola an angry look.

Lola ignored what they were doing, nor did she care while bending down for a second to grab Hari off the floor.

She fake cleaned her from dust before approaching Lincoln, who had managed to throw a lamp and make himself fit between the TV cabinet and a small table, sobbing with his eyes firmly closed and hands on his head.

The girl moved the little table to sat down next to him, ignoring the way her brother pressed himself to the TV cabinet to put Hari between the two of them.

When Lincoln didn´t look, Lola used the ears of the bunny to get his attention. After a while the boy looked and his hands immediately embraced Hari, drawing it close to his chest and hiding it with his knees.

Taking the movement as a good sign Lola found herself gently running one hand in Lincoln´s back, watching the entrance to the room for the return of their father, while humming a song.

-Come stop your crying… It will be alright -she began to sing in a somewhat broken voice, without looking away nor stopping caring Lincoln- . Just take my hand… Hold it tight -Lola sniffed, forcing a smile to show when she noticed that Lincoln had been silent, listening. -I will protect you… From all around you -a sob escaped her lips and Lincoln leaned over, so Lola didn't hesitate to embrace her brother. -I will be here… Don't you cry…

.

.


	5. Reasons

**Hi everyone! **

**New chapter… But be properly warned it can sting. A lot.**

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

Ch. 4

.

Reasons

.

The early morning light streamed in through the windows of Loud's house, promising its sleeping inhabitants a warm and peaceful Sunday to rest...

Until Lola violently closed the bed canopy, giving the blocked sunlight a murderous glare before sitting down again in front of her laptop, continuing her reading despite the noticeable dark circles under her somewhat ruined mask.

A necessary evil if she wanted to do things right this time.

-Ugg… Why laws have to vary so much between states? -she muttered in annoyance a few minutes later, having just finished a very long and boring article.

Lola shifted her gaze to the notes she took throughout the night, reviewing everything she had comprehend so far while rubbing her tired eyes.

Putting those notes aside, she took another notebook and reviewed the ideas that had come to her mind during her investigation, starting to cross out some and make more notes when she saw fit.

At least that sleepless night Lola made some progress: Her plan was 70% sketched, more or less.

She needed to sharp some parts of it, but it has been looking very promising so far.

Her musings were interrupted when her phone received a new message. Lola takes it blindly and looked at the screen with tired annoyance before her expression changed a guilty look when she realized it was from Lana

"Lola, you have until noon to answer my messages or, I swear to frogs, I'll make sure you gave them before night at my face."

Ok. With all going on, she maybe accidentally leaved Lana in the Dark after her help to get out of school on Friday.

To send this, Lola can beat her twin was nearly closed to a panic attack.

The blonde sighed and lowered the phone, her eyes resting on the unoccupied desk, specifically in the electronic remains of the two cameras and the sole microphone she had found in her room during her nightly search.

She has to thanks her "nasty little crazy Brainiac for a sister unit" for the old spy detection equipment Lola had "borrowed" from her a few years ago.

With everything happening at the time, at less that was a good thing that took place. Sadly, she can´t say the same about Debora's not-so-secret equipment, which turned to be a dark true hidden in her house, like she predicted.

Sometimes, very few times, Lola hated to be idea of what that creep of a woman could have about her made the girl shudder...

That aside, it also helped her mission to restore privacy the fact that Lynn Sr. decided to keep an eye all night on both Lori and Lincoln, who shared the boy's bedroom for the night.

It took a while and a couple of pictures (not counting the effective medication they gave him, something Lola was beginning to despise), but somehow Lori and Lincoln made up after the boy's panic attack.

The scandal was enough that Debora feel the need to get out of the house to "give them space", which also allowed Lola the time she required to work her plan.

Lola really owned her sister for convincing her to go home early… The idea of what could have happened was NOT something she enjoyed. So, the least thing she can do is giving Lana some kind of answer…

At least, for now.

"Lori gives us a surprise visit. Lincoln didn't take it well. Tell you later,"

Lola sent the message and turns off the device, carelessly throwing it into the mess that had become her closet, so she can go back through her notebook notes, ignoring the tears that wanted to escape her eyes.

.

* * *

If I'm honest… ever since the whole divorce deal began, yesterday was the first time in years I had felt some moderately sincere gratitude towards Lori.

Thanks to her unwanted presence and uncanny similitude to Debora (which is a weird thought if you think about it), I was able to realize the missing part in my master plan to attack Debora. Something more terrifying than the lack of experience.

The lack of time.

It's true that I could have prepared myself for months to come up with the evidence that would lead me to the best revenge in the world and learned to overcome any obstacle that Debora could think of.

I could do more and more, learning from everything observed along the way.

But in the meantime...

What about Lincoln?

That Friday, that one single time…

If it weren't for that bitter feeling and Lana's help (along with the luck of having a greedy taxi driver) I wouldn't have arrived in time to prevent something terrible and surely irremediable from happening to my brother.

Put differently, I got lucky.

I'm certain I won't ever be able to achieve that a second time and there were no entity on the planet that could assure me that it would not happen again, let alone that it could somehow be prevented.

It's a harsh thought, but… You can't blame me for thinking that way.

Debora had Dad eating out of her hand, as did half of Lincoln's caregivers and doctors.

Lori was sure as heck going back in her perfect life away from us before the anniversary came that Monday and the others weren't going to show a hair around the area until a tragedy happened, their quick escapes from the house at the slightest opportunity had made that clear to me.

Lana was there, but living so far away and without her family knowing about us, her hands were tied.

At that moment, and as it had been for some time before our encounter, it was just Lincoln and me.

In short… I was alone on this.

So, the first thing I need to do was deterring him out of harm's way.

And that's why it was so easy to come up with the answer to what I should do.

A simplistic and painful answer, yes, but incredibly effective.

And luckily for me, I already had several ideas on how to set it into action.

I merely needed information and carefully plan everything I could in the short time I had to act, to make sure every detail was taken into account, without exception.

Everything had to be ready when the time came.

And it didn't help that the moment to put my plan in motion was barely over 24 hours away.

I had to move fast.

* * *

.

-Lola, I'm calling you! - Lori's scream managed to wake Lola up suddenly, making her take a little jump in bed that almost cost her laptop life. The girl took just before it fell out the bed, sighing of relief prior to directing a murderous glance at Lori, who had stopped in her tracks of invading her room and was looking at her in surprise. - Are you okay?

-I was... - Lola had to cough because her voice was incredibly raspy. - I was studying and fell asleep. - She lied/explained with annoyance, closing the screen with little delicacy while putting the laptop in a safe place. Then she crossed her arms. - What are you doing here? No one can enter my room without explicit permission.

-I came to wake you since it's literally lunchtime, so stop being melodramatic for once. - replied the older girl, ignoring her comment and entering the room as if she were the owner, only to stop when Lola quickly got out of bed, with all intentions to throw her out.

If she had not lost her balance for a second, nearly failing of her bed. Lola regained her balance with a quick movement, and then she looked at a worried Lori with apathy.

-Get out of my room.- ordered Lola with a snarl.

-You literally don't look good...- pointed Lori with a frown.

-I'm absolutely fine. - Lola growled, which made Lori raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

-It Seems I was worried about me, Lola, with that attitude you literally won't get far in life.

-With that face I'm surprised you managed to get a job. Sure your boss pities you so much, He just gave it to you…- The comment made Lori turn red and Lola smile. The two glared, challenging each other's authority. And the moment Lori was about to speak, Lola beat her to it. - My room, my rules. Seem familiar? Now, get out.

Lori seemed to swallow what she was going to say, snorting previously to turning around.

-Get down in five minutes, or I will literally turn you into a human pretzel - she ordered before the door with enough force to rock most of Lola's pictures.

The girl stared at the door for a while before sighing in defeat and looking from her safe to everything she has put on her bed.

About fifteen minutes later she was leaving her room in a simple pink dress with sandals, walking down the stairs and into the dining room with remarkable parsimony.

She barely hides the smile on her lips as she saw Lori's sour face the second she entered the room.

Yet her attention was soon taken to someone else.

-Lola! - The girl was expecting the hug, but she didn't expect to be tackled by Lincoln with the force of a football quarterback, barely holding herself up by the sole force of the boy's hug.

-Good... mor... ning...-Lola barely breathed while patting his back to put her down. After a while Lincoln got the message and let her go, observing her recover her breath in sorrow. Lola coughed a little before looking at him, noticing the nervousness in her eyes fading a little. She instantly looked at the table, noticing a missing person. - Where's Dad?

-Got a call and had to leave. - Reported Lori without hiding her sneer. - Of course you would have literally known that if you had answered your phone. - Lola couldn't help but blush a bit, before she got her attitude back.

-Well, Not everyone had declared eternal loves to it, you know? - at the comment, Lori folded her arms and turned away while muttering insults.

Ha. And she had the nerve to call Lola out for her attitude earlier.

Ignoring what represent most likely the start of another fight, Lola took a good look at Lincoln for the first time that day.

He was smiling, but at the same time his eyes keep going back to Lori while he kept a death grip on the bag where Hari was still within.

To Lola it looked like the boy was ready to run away at the minimal sign of something odd coming from the older blond…

Lori seemed to notice that too, so smiled somewhat forcibly to soothe him. She failed, yet Lincoln didn't bolt so… Good?

\- Why don't we start eating? - Lori asked in an overly cheerful-childish voice, gesturing at the Spaghetti Bolognese dishes on the table.

Lola nodded and sat down on the chair next to Lori, much to the young woman annoyance. Lincoln sat in front of the two, looking from the table at Lola with some hesitation.

She tilted her head and Lincoln pointed out, with a couple of gestures, that the placement of the silverware was wrong and that Hari didn't have her he looked at Lori and again at her, like seeking permission to act.

-Its okay, You can fix it - Lola accepted with a hand gesture.

Like magic, Lincoln smiled once more and began to rearrange everyone's cutlery and plates until they were in the appropriate and proper position. Next he went to the kitchen to find a small plate for the stuffed animal.

All of this happened under Lori's disapproving gaze. Thence, the moment Lincoln leave them alone, the young woman looked at Lola with a scowl.

-I hope you're literally proud. If these things don't calm him down, I swear...

-At least I was there. - She was stopped by Lola, who was checking her manicure. - Where were you then? France? England? Anywhere but home, or am I wrong? - Lori tried to remark something, but in the end she just shut up and looked away ashamed.

-You could have acted differently. - She said after a brief pause.

-I'm not the oldest, last time I checked. - That earn Lola a wounded Look from Lori, who couldn't said anything because Lincoln came back with Hari's dish.

He took one look at Lori while filling the plate with some pasta with a lot of sauce on it. Next, Lincoln place it next to his plate before carefully sitting Hari at the table, as far away from Lori yet close to him he could.

With that seated, the three siblings began eating in a grim and uncomfortable silence that none of them tried to disturb. The atmosphere did not improve when they finished and Lincoln picked up the four empty dishes to clean them.

-Don't worry, Lincoln, I will do it. - Lori offered, caressing his hand lightly.

Lincoln shifted his hand away so quickly that the plate he was taking slammed against the table. It didn't break, but by the time it stopped trembling the boy was practically at the other end of the table, looking at Lori with fear.

No one moved for a while before Lincoln blinked, and nod vaguely. Slowly, he placed the other plates on the table and started playing with his hands with a sheepish look in his face, like he had done something bad.

This time Lola was the one glaring at Lori, who at least had the decency to not make any other move.

-Hey, Lincky.- smiled Lola standing up, catching both of their attention. - Why don't we watch some cartoons? Anything you want, my treat. - that made Lincoln smile a little, before looking at Lori wary.

-That… -. Lori cleared her throat. - Thats literally a great idea. Go ahead, Lincoln. - Lincoln looked at her with doubt before he looked at Hari and fled the room in a hurry. Lola waited before following him, only to be stopped by Lori's hand. - I want to talk to you.

-What? I have more significant things to achieve before getting stuck in a marathon, so make it quick. - declared Lola clearly annoyed.

Apparently, that was Lori last straw.

-Oh for… Could you stop acting like a spoiled brat for a second and listen to people for once in your life? - said Lori in the same way Lola talked. - Look, I understand I didn't act in the best way when the incident happened and that it still bothers you, but its time…

-Of course it still bothers me. - Lola halted her and swiped Lori's hand away. - Lori, you abandoned us for a stupid scholarship! Your own family!- Lola was trying not to raise her voice. - I get that no one could pay for your college with the financial mess we had, but you choose to go to Europe instead of supporting your family.

-We already talk about it! I was literally ON the plane when you called! The doors were closed! I couldn't go back! - jumped Lori, clearly offended. - And as you say, we didn't have the money to sway me back home right away. Don't talk like I left you guys in the air, I literally have been sending checks ever since to support Lincoln's care.

-Wow, so much sacrifice! What a tremendous help. - Lola rolled her eyes, before frowning. - You got what you needed to come back in months, you could request an extension and you knew it. You decided to stay away when we needed your help and now You actually think everything could be fixed with a stupid check?

-At least I'm supporting my incapacitated brother instead of literally twisting him into my personal slave.- screamed Lori with more annoyance. Lola averted her eyes in shame.

-I didn't mean to... - She babbled without looking up.

-Yes, you literally did! You could have aided Lincoln recover swiftly, like ANY normal person, but instead you choose to see his... his... condition as the excellent excuse to fulfill your stupid needs, because you are too insufferable and narcissist to realize that you are NOT the center of the world!

Lori hadn't minded it at the time because of Lola stoic face, but that comment was rubbing salt in an open wound in the pageant girl soul.

-Stop. - Lola muttered, clenching her fist.

-No, you are going to listen! - Clearly, Lori wasn't done with her rampage — It's been three years since the incident happened, and you haven't grown up a bit since it! You are NOT six any more Lola! It's true I literally didn't perform the best I could, but I'm trying to redeem myself while you are literally not making this any easier for me!

-And you think it is for me? - spitted on Lola with a more hurtful tone than anything else. - Everyone seems to kind to remind me of my deeds, yet no one's does it to you. What make you believe you have any right to throw things in my face, just like Lynn does?

Lori opened her mouth to reply, but something in her head seemed to click about the comment, and she closed it to view Lola with a distressed look.

-Sorry, I didn't mean… - Lori ran a hand over her face, letting out a sigh to calm herself down. - I know this must be a burden to you. It's literally the same to me, Lola. I couldn't support my family when they needed it the most, and that's something I'll always have to carry with me. Yet, I'm trying making amends and...

-Amends? Lori, you haven't been over here in more than a year. You've merely called twice so far and, allow me to remind you, on none of our birthdays. Lincolns, by the way, just happened weeks ago. - informed Lola with an indifferent face.- If that is what you call "amends", sweet yourself; but to me, you have done nothing to earn neither my help nor respect… and don't try to use your "I'm the oldest" bull rap with me, because in my book I only have TWO siblings left and neither of them is named Lori Marie Loud.

The firms, honest conviction in her voice as she said it seemed to strike Lori like a ton of bricks.

-You talk like I wasn't your sister. - Lori whispered sadly. Lola huffed and looked at her seriously.

-Well, At least you can use your head. - With that sentence She was about to leave the room, but stopped to look at Lori. - You said three years had pass? At any rate have you forgotten what day is tomorrow? - Lori didn't answer, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

-What do you want me to do?- begged Lori in a broken tone. Lola gave her a disappointed glance, before she cleared her throat to remove the knot in it.

-I want you to comprehend something, one and for all. I AM "immature" enough to regard people the way I think they deserve and YOU are NO exception to the rule. - Lori actually flinched at that, so Lola continued. - If you ask me to be more "nice" and help you "redeem yourself," start by earning it, because if you expect me to do something for you, the way things are going, you will obtain NOTHING.

-Lola?- the mentioned one looked to the side, where Lincoln was approaching her with some Princess Pony stuffed animals and a Tablet. The boy stopped beside her with a smile, showing the things he had, clearly excited.

-So are we watching the… fifth season of Princess Pony? - asked Lola with a smile and a falsely realistic cheerful tone. Lincoln nodded and gave her a white and purple unicorn before looking hesitantly at Lori while playing with the other stuffed pony he had. That's all Lola needed to understand his intentions. - Do you want her to join us? - Lincoln looked down and nodded once. He looked serious so... Hiding her disdain, she smiled falsely at Lori. - What do you say, Lori? Want to come? - Lori, who had taken advantage of the distraction to wipe her face, looked at them with a smile that she didn't seem to be able to form.

-I... I will catch up in a minute. Let me clean this first. - She pointed at the still dirty dishes.

-If you say so. - shrugged Lola before walking away. - Come on, Lincoln. I will set up the TV - Lincoln smiled and started following her before walking back to Lori and leaving an orange Land Pony in front of her.

The two looked at each other for a second before her brother slowly walked away to where Lola was for him. After that, the siblings went to the living room where Lola began to prepare all the equipment necessary, ignoring both Lincoln's excited humming of the opening song and the not-so-audible sobbing coming from the kitchen.

Lori didn't join them until the 7th episode, leaving a bowl of fresh popcorn in front of them prior to sitting by herself in the couch, hugging tightly the stuffed Pony Lincoln offered her.

The boy gave her a cheerful smile before eating the snack and returning his focus on the screen. In the other hand, Lola looked at the woman coldly before seizing a handful of popcorn and watch the cartoon too

.

* * *

Maybe I was too hard on Lori at the time, but everything I said was true.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to know your eldest sister, the supreme leader of all eleven Louds, practically the second mother of everyone when she didn't have her eyes glued on her stupid phone, that sister, disappeared in thin air the moment you and everyone you loved need her the most?

We had already lost a mother, a second? No one took it well.

Thanks to the divorce, things were already dreadful between us, even though Lincoln did his best to keep us from killing each other, but It had been a lost battle since the begging. And with everything that happened around the incident if she was there, maybe...

Anyway, Lori would have been a tremendous help.

Being honest, I believed Lori had abandoned us even before the divorce happened, when things began getting heated. Going to colleague and living away were the excuses, "growing up" an added bonus.

When the divorce came like a raging fire, Lori decided not to take sides in the family dispute, leaving both parties in the dust while she was the only one who could go on happily with her life, looking for what she needed to ensure a better future.

She said it was to help the rest when she had the means to do it, to assure us a better life.

Believable excuse... if her attitude was different.

Lori didn't avoid us or anything but her callas were less and her tone was... indifferent. Like those times she was glued to her phone, bur worse.

I came believing that our parents divorce affected the way Lori saw all of us in general.

To me, it looked like she wasn't taking chances for us to ruin her life, too…

Lori did it because she didn't want to take care of us again and leave everything she'd worked for years to accomplish her dream, that's why.

Once she left the loud house, there was no coming back and I'm sure not even a call to the hospital would change her mind. It didn't and there we were.

I still think it's hypocritical of her to call me selfish when she did all of that, without any real thought about us.

To make matters worse, the first time she contacts us after coming back, she fled.

I still recall Lori expression when she walked into the tiny apartment Lynn Sr. had found for us, the place where we lived before Crystal Like and saw Lincoln after the incident for the first time ever.

The way she went from completely worried to angry with me to join the others in the silent treatment to Lola and pity party for Lincoln.

And then Lori leaved us again as quickly as possible after a talk with Dad about helping in the house.

Neither said anything about it, but the look on her face was clear...

She didn't want anything to do with it. With us.

That's the day I stopped addressing her my sister and that is why I can't count with her to help at all.

Even if I want to (which I definitely don't), I don't believe that She will be there for us...

And with my war with Deborah, I wasn't taking that chance.

I can't trust her. Not ever again.

Too much for being the oldest, right?

.

.

.


End file.
